


Be Objective

by Lilly_C



Category: The Closer
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, cuts and bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll do just fine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Objective

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Fantasy Date.

David handed Brenda a couple of band aids to cover the small gash on her forehead.

“Thank you Sergeant Gabriel,” Brenda said shakily, heading towards the ladies room.

“Er chief, how do you want to handle the interview?” David asked.

“Give me a minute please,” Brenda requested.

“Sure.”

Brenda closed the door, and stared at her weary dejected reflection. She sighed as she somehow managed to open the glue tight band aid wrapper, carefully applying the butterfly with increasingly unsteady hands. Grimacing as the sterile cushion made contact with the wound. She partially removed her cardigan cursing as she saw the various bruises from her encounter with Gage.

Detective Daniels held the door open listening to the end of Brenda’s phone call. “You go back to sleep,” she said flipping the phone off.

David flashed a concerned glance at his boss and mentor, instinctively knowing what she was going to ask him.

“I’m not sure if I’ll be any more objective than you chief.”

Brenda gave the young sergeant a smile of encouragement. “You’ll do just fine.”


End file.
